


Disobedience for the right cause

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: How Do I Tag, Learning How To Be Human, Loss of Powers, M/M, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namjoon would do anything for Yoongi. Including fall from heaven itself just to be with him. And he does just that, now the pair must learn how to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Please! I'll do anything!" Namjoon's on his knees now, hands raised above his head in a gesture of submission. "Anything! Just let him stay!" His voice shakes, not with anger but with panic. Tears cut gleaming tracks into his pale cheeks. His wings are wrapped around himself, instinctively trying to protect him. He stares up at the other angel, dark brown eyes pleading and scared.

The other angel sighs, digging his hands into his robes. "Joon," There's a slight tremor in his voice as he makes eye contact. "There's nothing I can do. Father has given the verdict, nothing we do can change that." Namjoon manages to look even more distraught, more tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Then I'll go with him!" He exclaims, "I'll fall too!" His eyes are wide and determined, hands clenched at his sides. 

"Joon, you can't-" The other angel tries to interject. 

"No! He means more to me than life! More than my wings!" Namjoon cuts him off with a yell, "If he falls, I'll fall as well." The sentence holds a sense of finality as Namjoon gets to his feet. He brushes off his robe and his wings unfurl gracefully. A determined look comes over his face, tears still present on his cheeks. "Where are they holding him?" He asks, voice level.

"Namjoon, no." The other angel reaches out to stop him.

"Seokjin! Where. Are. They. Holding. Him?" Namjoon stares at the older angel, eyes hard and commanding. Seokjin drops his head in submission,

"North wing of the prisons. His trial will begin soon."

At this, Namjoon gives a bitter chuckle. "Trial implies an attempt at justice. This is an execution." He turns on his heel and leaps into the air, blinding white wings catching him midair.

To Namjoon's disappointment, the cell block is empty. No sign of him anywhere. As soon as he sees this he races to the court rooms, praying to his father for the last time. He can already feel his halo cracking under the pressure of his planned disobedience.  His wings are already gaining an ashy tinge, marring the beautiful white feathers. Everything in his mind is telling him to turn around, to return to his duty and be a good son. But everything in his heart, however naïve it may be, tells him to fly as fast as his wings can carry him and to stand by his beloved's side.

Namjoon listens to his heart, soaring past clouds and angels as if they were specks of dust, insignificant compared to what was about to happen. He lands before the huge gold gates of the court. Fear settles itself between his shoulder blades, drawing his muscles tight. As he pushes the doors open, Namjoon feels hundreds of gazes fall upon him. Confusion and apprehension are heavy in the air, chatter beginning to stir in the crowd of angels. 

The five angels that represent Father stand on their dias, all staring at Namjoon with  mixture of warning and concern. Jiyong, the highest angel, holds the sword. It's wreathed in fire and makes Namjoon pull his wings closer to himself out of fear. Below him, Yoongi kneels. His wings are flared in preparation for what they all know is coming next. 

Surprisingly, it's Seunghyun that speaks to him first. The usually quiet angel calls out to Namjoon, voice booming through the room. "You cannot stop this, Namjoon." Beside him, Daesung shoots him a sympathetic look and nods.

"Father has given us our orders," He adds, "We mustn't disobey him."

Namjoon strides down the aisle, focusing on the five angels and Yoongi. His wings flare as he answers. "I understand this. But, is what Yoongi did honestly a sin?" His voice rings through the room like a bell, making many angels tense. No one had openly criticized Father before. 

"He violated the death accords," Youngbae states. He gestures to Yoongi dismisively, is if it should be obvious. 

"By saving a woman so that she could take  care of her newborn son," Namjoon counters, "Compared to so many other sins, is this one so horrible?" Yoongi raises his head, glancing back at Namjoon briefly. He catches the worry in his eyes anyway and takes a deep breath.

"But if you insist on making Yoongi fall," He says softly, "I'll fall as well." Gasps escape the crowd like a small tornado. All five angels stare at him an disbelief, Seungri and Daesung looking terrified. Jiyong rests the sword on the ground, intense gaze honed in on Namjoon.

"You would truly do this for Yoongi?" He asks, voice careful and almost concerned. Namjoon nods, adamant. 

"I will, he means more to me that my wings." He says, all trace of fear has left his body. His hands are relaxed at his sides and his ashy wings are bared unapologetically, daring them to say something. 

After a moment, Jiyong nods. He raises the sword and gestures Namjoon forward. He manages to meet Yoongi's eyes for a second. They are filled with fear and love and denial. But Namjoon doesn't back down, he kneels at Yoongi's side and flares his wings. The tips of his feathers brush against Yoongi's momentarily, he takes comfort in the brief but familiar contact.

With a soft prayer to their Father, Jiyong raises the sword above his head. His eyes are hard but Namjoon can see the moisture gathering at their corners. Daesung is clutching Seungri's hand tightly, obviously about to cry. He sends them a soft smile, overflowing the tears in the youngest's eyes. Both Youngbae and Seunghyun look immensely guilty and apologetic, they glare holes into the floor as the sword falls.

In one swift move, the sword slices through the muscles at the base of Namjoon and Yoongi's wings. There's a horrible screech as the pair's halos shatter, sending glittering shards all across the room. Darkness edges on Namjoon's vision as he falls into Yoongi's lap, both sobbing from the pain. It overtakes his mind and the last thing his hears over Yoongi's pained sobs is; "I'm so sorry, please forgive me." 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Namjoon are saved by a group of four humans and deal with the aftermath of their fall.

 Pain resonates through every fiber of his being. Blood soaks the back of his robes, the edges singed from the fall. Namjoon is aware of Yoongi's small hand gripping his own weakly. He tries to open his eyes, closing them as blinding sunlight assaults him. Minutes pass by, neither angel moving due to the agony. Then suddenly, there are voices.

"Holy shit! Hyung get over here! Quick!" Namjoon shifts, trying to move closer and shield Yoongi. From the footsteps it sounds like there are four men coming, they crash through what sounds like branches and grass. They must have fallen in a forest. 

Pain engulfs him again as someone attempts to move him. He screams, a sound of pure agony. Instantly, the hands stop and someone places a hand on his chest, searching for a pulse. "Thank God," The person whispers. Namjoon wants to laugh, this was His fault in the first place. "Okay," Soft hands side under his knees and shoulders, "this is gonna hurt like a bitch. But it's the only way that I can help you. So I don't know if you can hear me, but hold still alright?" Namjoon can't nod but he manages to hum in a agreement.

In one movement, the person lifts him into their arms. Namjoon bites back another scream as the pain in his back intensifies. They don't move any farther, the person adjusting him so that his bloody back didn't touch anything. 

"Do you have him?" The person is speaking to someone else, who responds positively. With a slight jostle, the person begins walking.  They take slow, deliberate footsteps as to not hurt Namjoon. He hears Yoongi's soft whimpers as they move and his heart clenches, adding to his pain.

After what feels like hours, they stop. The person lays Namjoon on something soft and pulls his bloodied robe off of him. The angel manages to open his eyes without the sunlight, his stares up at his savior with wide eyes. It, or he, is an innocent looking young human. His eyes flick around his body, seemingly unfazed by the blood. The boy meets Namjoon's bleary gaze, "Hey there, I'm Hoseok. I have to roll you over in a second, so just a heads up, this is gonna hurt. " The angel managed at nod and bites at his cheek in preparation. 

His back is in flames again as he's rolled over gently. Whimpers escape him as Hoseok dabs at his wounds with a wet cloth. Time seems to speed up while the human cleans the blood from his body, the soft touch soothing and comforting. Suddenly there's more pain, sharp and concentrated. Namjoon cries out, unable to hold it in. 

"I'm stitching you up, sorry." Hoseok's soft voice sounds from behind him. Namjoon relaxes slightly and nods, giving the human the go ahead. The sharp pains continue, following the bloody chasms where his wings should be. Eventually, the pains stop and Hoseok kneels beside him so that his can look Namjoon in the eyes. 

Hoseok's eyes are bright and clear, filled with worry. "What happened to you?" He asks, pure concern in his voice even though they were strangers that his only met a while ago. 

"I-I . . . Its a long story." Namjoon  manages to say. "Ho-How is Yoongi?" His voice shakes as he forms the words. 

"That's his name? He's doing okay, Taehyung and Jimin are taking care of him." Hoseok's says, he doesn't push Namjoon to answer. The boy's eyes drop to something on his shoulder, he reaches out to touch it but draws back his hand. "What are these?" He asks.

"What?" Namjoon attempts to crane his neck to see what Hoseok was pointing to. "What do they look like?" Hoseok's looks thoughtful for a moment,

"Like feathers. But they're scars." He stares at Namjoon, apprehension in his eyes. Grief settles in his heart, tears welling up in his eyes. Namjoon starts to sob into his arms, not even aware of Hoseok anymore. He feels empty. His body feels weak and useless, grace no longer thrumming throughout his being. Worst of all, his wings. Gone, masses of blood and feathers on the marble floors of the courtroom. Namjoon can't feel Yoongi anymore, the familiar connection of their grace severed. He doesn't know of he was crying due to the physical pain of losing his wings, or the spiritual agony of losing his home and his family. 

Hoseok places a hand on Namjoon's shoulder, not sure what to say. He draws the angel's gaze up to his own, innocent eyes making him sigh softly. As he wipes the tears away, Namjoon reaches to trace the scars on his shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you what happened," He says. A gentle smile comes across Hoseok's face and he sits cross-legged on the ground.

"Try me," Namjoon nods and takes a deep breath. He launches into Namjoon explanation as best he can. How Yoongi broke the accord, how Jiyong made both of them fall. All the while, Hoseok looks amazed. He stares at Namjoon with a new sense of reverence and respect. As his story comes to an end, Hoseok's mouth has dropped open and his eyes glittered. 

"Wow," He breaths. 

"Do you believe me?" Namjoon asks quietly. He hopes that Hoseok does, because the at least one person would know. And as the boy nods calmly, Namjoon's heart soars. He smiles, "Thank you." 

Someone calls to Hoseok from outside the room and he gets up. He turns to Namjoon and smiles brightly, "Tomorrow we'll move Yoongi into this room. I don't think it's safe to move him now. " He says, "Sleep well, you need to heal." Before Namjoon could reply, Hoseok smiles again and exits the room. Leaving the angel alone with his thoughts.


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok takes care of Namjoon and the angel contemplates their fall.

Namjoon can't bring himself to sleep. His entire body hurts and his mind is racing, worst case scenarios and what ifs bouncing back and forth. Instead, he steeples his fingers and closes his eyes. The words come straight from his heart, pouring from his mouth like a desperate river. He asks their Father why, he asks what they had done to deserve this. He doesn't plead though, Namjoon feels no regret in his choice. In his naïve heart, he knows that his disobedience was the right choice. That no matter the storm that will likely follow, he's glad that it will be at Yoongi's side.

Some part of him wishes that his father answered. Then maybe he wouldn't be completely cut off from heaven, maybe he could have contact with the other angel's.  But Namjoon is also glad that he gets no answer. That way he, and Yoongi, wouldn't have to suffer being able to hear about heaven but never see it again. And to some extent, it was probably better for the other angels as well. They wouldn't have to see what they Namjoon and Yoongi had become. Especially Seokjin, he is always the most sensitive. 

Hoseok interrupts his musing as he walks in carrying a tray. Namjoon stares up at him from his place on the bed, curiosity glittering in his eyes. The boy shoots him a grin and sets the tray on a table he failed to notice earlier. He helps Namjoon sit up, examining his wounds gently. "I'm just gonna change your bandages, then you can have breakfast." Hoseok's says, "Jungkook made oatmeal. He figured it would be the easiest for you and Yoongi hyung to eat." He gestures to the empty bed that sits across the room from Namjoon, "We'll put Yoongi there. You two should probably be together, right?" Namjoon chuckles softly at the human's enthusiasm,

"That would be nice, yes." Hoseok grins brightly and starts unraveling the bandages wrapped around Namjoon's chest and back. His touch is warm and comforting, making Namjoon sigh softly. It's a slow process to replace the bandaged, winding them around his arms and across his broad back. But Hoseok does it patiently and carefully, he seems to genuinely care about Namjoon and it's a nice feeling. 

Finally, he finishes and hands the angel one of the two bowls on the tray. He shoots Namjoon a smile as he eats, "I thought you wouldn't want to eat alone. Jimin is eating with Yoongi, they're going to move him later today." His smile is returned full force as Namjoon picks up his spoon. 

As they eat Namjoon decides that the food on earth is definitely better than that of heaven, ironically enough. The apples and berries that resided in the Holy gardens were usually quite bland and only really eaten for the nutritional value they provide. The oatmeal tastes like cinnamon and apples and its warm as he swallows, warming his entire body. It brings a smile you his lips as he finishes, stacking his and Hoseok's bowls.

A smaller man comes into the room as Hoseok goes to leave. He gestures for the human to follow him out of the room and leaves without a word. Hoseok smiles reassuringly at him and follows the other man out of the room. They return with Yoongi, cradled carefully in another man's arms. The other angel is layed on the empty bed gently and covered with a blanket. Hoseok pulls a chair over to the bed and winks, very obviously, at Namjoon as they leave. 

As soon as the men leave, Namjoon manages to pull himself off of the bed and over to the chair. He sits on in gingerly, as to not disturb any of his wounds.

Yoongi looks to be asleep, his eyes flutter every few minutes but his breath is even and deep. Namjoon gazes at him fondly, the older angel still has an air of supernatural beauty. His skin is pale and unblemished like fine porcelain, glowing in the dim sunlight. Even while his eyes are closed, Yoongi still reminds Namjoon of a fantasy prince. Namjoon chuckles as he has a thought, Yoongi reminded him of that human fairytale, sleeping Beauty. On a whim, Namjoon takes Yoongi's small hand into his own. The familiar warmth makes him smile softly. He rests his head on the bed beside Yoongi's body and relaxes, finally able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want this to continue, leave a comment please! 
> 
> Send requests to Suga_Overload_Crossposts on Tumblr.


End file.
